


Domesticity

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is trying to fight domesticity...and failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 9 (prompt: goosebumps, blow)

_  
**A week ago…**   
_

“Mmm.”

Draco let out a low moan as Harry once again plundered his mouth with an expert sweep of his tongue. He felt his lover’s hands tangle in his hair – something he usually was loath to allow, but was now too far gone into the feel of their sparring tongues to care. Draco pulled the thighs straddling him closer and brushed the firming erection in his pants against the other man’s pelvis.

“Draco, are you getting hard…again?”

“Mm,” Draco nodded, nipping at the bottom of Harry’s lips. “Can you blame me?”

Draco loved kissing Harry. He even came by Harry’s place fifteen minutes early to get a good snogging before their date. They ended up rutting against each other on the couch.

“Not really,” Harry continued to pepper his lover’s mouth with small kisses in between words. “But they might give our table away if we don’t show up soon.”

“Ten more minutes,” Draco pleaded. “Besides, we’re only about half an hour late.”

Harry pushed away to look incredulously at his lover. “Try almost two hours.”

“What? Impossible,” Draco cast a Tempus charm, which was immediately followed by a groan. “I could’ve sworn we were here for not more than an hour.”

Harry laughed as he extracted himself from Draco’s embrace and climbed off his lap. He took the other man’s hand and pulled him up from the couch and led the way to the kitchen.

“I can always just cook us dinner,” Harry said, entering the well lit room.

Harry began pulling out ingredients from the fridge and grabbing spices from the cupboard. Draco walked warily into the kitchen. This was unfamiliar territory for Draco as they had only been dating for a mere week. He had seen the bedroom only once and the kitchen never.

“Cooking for me Harry?” Draco teased. “That’s incredibly domestic, and you know I’m not the type.”

“It’s just dinner,” Harry nonchalantly waved off the implied protest without even turning to look at him.

Draco sat down on one of the kitchen stools and listened to his lover hum a low tune while washing the vegetables. Something tugged at his chest, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

  
 **  
_Two days ago..._   
**

Draco’s head bobbed up and down the length of Harry’s shaft. He had the man pinned on top of the kitchen counter while he leisurely sucked Harry like a favourite lolly.

The kitchen had quickly become one of Draco’s favourite places in Harry’s house. He loved the smell of pastries baking in the oven, he loved the way Harry hummed and swayed as he prepared their meals, and not to mention the incredibly convenient kitchen counter where Harry would usually sit and Draco would comfortably perch on a stool with his face directly in front of Harry’s groin. Just like what they were doing right now.

“Draco—,” Harry moaned as he clutched tightly at the other man’s shoulder, fingers digging into the skin.

Draco continued lapping and swirling and sucking as he felt Harry’s arousal build up. He felt the way Harry became incredibly stiff as the man neared his climax. Draco redoubled his efforts, swallowing the entire length of Harry’s cock and sucking hard.

“Oh fuck, I’m – I’m –,” Harry cried out as his pleasure increased.

Draco readied himself to swallow Harry’s come, but just as Harry reached the point of orgasm, the man roughly pulled out of his mouth, taking Draco by surprise. Harry then fisted his cock and with a few quick pulls he was coming on Draco’s face.

“Harry!” Draco sputtered in both wonder and indignation.

Harry's eyes widened as goosebumps rose all over his body, because he had never seen anything as erotic as Draco's indignant come-soaked face. He pulled his lover up and devoured the man’s lips. The taste of his own come on Draco's mouth and skin only served to increase his lust. His well spent cock stayed half-hard and he knew he only needed a couple of minutes before he would be ready again.

“Harry,” Draco said again, pulling away from his lover’s touch. He wiped his spattered face with the back of his hand, trying futilely to clean himself and began to scold his lover. “You know I have tea with mother this afternoon. I can’t meet her looking like this!” He glared ineffectively at his lover because Harry couldn’t help but grin as come started to drip from his chin.

“Why not just take a bath together?” Harry said suggestively.

“As much as I love the idea, that sounds suspiciously domestic.”

“No it’s not. It’s actually very kinky if you do it right.” Not wanting the other man to miss his point, Harry punctuated the words by blowing lightly on Draco’s ear. “And you can even borrow a shirt if you want. I don’t think your mother would appreciate you looking like that,” Harry said pointing at Draco’s come spattered shirt.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don't tell me there's even a toothbrush with my name on it on your bathroom sink.”

“Actually, I do,” Harry said simply.

Harry watched as his lover frowned at that before becoming lost in thought. Draco's face first showed confusion, then reluctance, then finally wistful as the man apparently came to a conclusion. "Oh" was the only answer he received before they headed to the bath.

  
 **  
_This morning..._   
**

Whether or not it was deliberately yet discreetly done, Draco ended up that night with one too many drinks and Harry was able to persuade the man to stay over. A first since they began dating.

“But that’s too domestic,” Draco argued.

“And splinching yourself is the better choice?” Harry countered.

In the end, Harry all but tied Draco to the bed, promising an entire night full of sex just to convince the man to stay.

The next morning, Draco woke up to cramped thigh muscles from last night's strenuous activities, one arm dead from the weight of someone sleeping on top of it all night long, and a sweaty forehead trying to snuggle into his equally sweaty armpit.

It was the best feeling in the world.

“Still too domestic for you?” asked Harry, who had apparently been watching him sleep. A huge knowing smile seemed permanently attached to his face.

Draco stared at the brilliant green eyes and the smug smile gracing the man’s lips. He knew that Harry already knew the answer to that, long before he was able to figure it out himself. He was not against domesticity, not at all. It was only because he had not found the person he wanted to share a home with, not until Harry came along.

“Not a word,” Draco replied sternly, but a small smile was playing at the corner of his mouth. “At least not until after you’ve made me breakfast.”


End file.
